ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus's Quest
Santa Claus's Quest is a 2011 Christmas event that took place between December 15, 2011 to January 5, 2012. In this event, the gift bag system has been modified where players can select 3 specific gifts to send to friends and Santa Claus has a quest for players to complete to earn rewards. Rewards Players can earn rewards by completing the required task for each type of reward, although players can pay with Tokens to complete a required task for an item. The next item(s) in each set are locked until the current item is completed. In the Kinjutsu: Pandora Box set, each skill replaces the previous skill. 'Ninja Style Christmas Suit' Extra large presents bag (Back Item) * Complete 5 missions / Skip by using 50 Tokens * Send a gift bag to a friend / Skip by using 30 Tokens * Defeat Yukidaruma 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens 2011 Ninja Style Christmas Suit (Clothing) *Send a gift bag to a friend / Skip by using 30 Tokens *Complete 5 missions / Skip by using 50 Tokens *Defeat Yukidaruma 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens Nicolas Sword (Weapon) *Collect 10 iron ores by asking friends to accept your request / Skip by using 50 Tokens *Collect 2 tree branches by posting to your wall and have friends to claim it / Skip by using 30 Tokens *Complete the Daily Task 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens 2011 Christmas Limited Edition (Hair Style) (Headband) *Complete 2 missions / Skip by using 20 Tokens *Collect 8 snowballs by asking friends to accept your request / Skip by using 40 Tokens *Collect 4 snowflakes by posting to your wall and have friends to claim it / Skip by using 20 Tokens 'Christmas Elf Suit' Fairy Wings (Back Item) * Complete the Daily Task 1 time / Skip by using 40 Tokens * Defeat Yukidaruma 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens * Earn 4 pieces of cloth by posting to your wall and have friends to claim it / Skip by using 20 Tokens 2011 Christmas Elf Suit (Clothing) *Complete 5 missions / Skip by using 50 Tokens *Earn 12 pieces of cloth by asking friends to accept your request / Skip by using 24 Tokens *Defeat Yukidaruma 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens Fairy Magic Wand (Weapon) *Collect 4 copper ores by posting to your wall and have friends to claim it / Skip by using 20 Tokens *Collect 12 pieces of tree branch by asking friends to accept your request / Skip by using 36 Tokens *Complete 10 missions / Skip using 100 Tokens 2011 Christmas Limited Edition (Hair Style) (Hat) *Complete the Daily Task 1 time / Skip by using 40 Tokens *Complete 5 missions / Skip by using 50 Tokens *Collect 4 snow balls by posting to your wall and have friends to claim it / Skip by using 20 Tokens 'Kinjutsu: Pandora Box' Kinjutsu: Pandora Box (Genjutsu) * Complete 1 mission / Skip by using 10 Token * Send a gift bag to a friend / Skip by using 30 Tokens * Collecting 4 gold ores by posting to your wall and have friends to claim it / Skip by using 20 Tokens Kinjutsu: Advance Pandora Box (Genjutsu) * Collect 10 used shurikens by asking friends to accept your request / Skip by using 50 Token * Send a gift bag to a friend / Skip by using 30 Tokens * Defeat Yukidaruma 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens Kinjutsu: Extreme Pandora Box (Genjutsu) * Complete the Daily Task 1 time / Skip by using 40 Tokens *Send a gift bag to a friend / Skip by using 30 Tokens * Complete 10 missions / Skip by using 100 Tokens Kinjutsu: Ultimate Pandora Box (Genjutsu) * Collect 12 used kunai by asking friends to accept your request / Skip by using 240 Tokens * Send a gift bag to a friend / Skip by using 30 Tokens * Defeat Yukidaruma 1 time / Skip by using 20 Tokens Christmas gift bag system During the event, the gift bag sharing system has been modified so that players can send any gift up to 3 friends a day despite the number of characters a player owns. However, instead of the gift bags being shared on the player's wall, players can only send a gift to 1 friend each. 4 items (including Gold and Tokens) will be selected at random that can be shared to 3 friends. Although, there is a 5th gift that is a secret gift that would give friends random gifts like a normal gift bag would. Santa's Sleigh In the Town of the Fire Village, there is a button on the bottom that have Santa's Sleigh on it. By clicking on it, there will be an animation on the screen with a reindeer pulling a sleigh over the village, making noises and the sleigh jingling, with Santa in it waving his hand to the player, saying "Ho! Ho! Ho!" quickly. Classic X'mas Package Start on December 7 until December 22, 2011 (its deadline was suppose to be December 19, 2011), when purchasing a Ninja Emblem, 1000 Tokens, 2200 Tokens, or 7500 Tokens, every purchased give opportunity to claim 1 pack. The package includes: * Classic hairstyle for X'mas (Hair style) * Classic X'mas Suit (Clothing) * Shika (Pet) Players who made a payment on one of the above items in time will be able to claim this pack until January 3, 2012. Christmas Package From December 22, 2011 till December 28, 2011, a detective-style Christmas package can be purchased for 2,300 Tokens (worth at 3,500 Tokens). This package includes: * 2011 Christmas Package (Hair style) * Multi-function Coat (Clothing) * Ancient Pipe (Back item) * Mystic Magnifying glass (Weapon) Gallery Town - Christmas 2011.PNG|The Town during this event. See Also * Christmas and New Year Special Gifts Category:Seasonal Events Category:Seasonal Events